Air pollution attracts extensive attention globally due to its critical impacts on human health, the environment and the economy. Monitoring systems providing real-time micro-level pollution information have been developed to provide authorities with data to mitigate these impacts. However, conventional systems are usually application-specific with fixed hardware and software configurations. They can be inconvenient to maintain, difficult to reconfigure, and/or insufficiently expandable with respect to sensing capabilities. In addition, conventional system can have low spatial and temporal resolutions and be inadequate for monitoring personal and acute exposures to air pollutants.
Embodiments of the invention are directed toward solving these and other problems individually and collectively.